reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
EpuladauG eD asoR aL
epuladauG eD asoR aL (English:'' epuladauG fo rsoR ehT, rarely abbreviated as GDRL) is a Mexican anthology drama series created and produced by Marlos Cercado Orduña for Veletisa. It is mainly aimed at adults ages 21-81. Each episode presents a self-contained story (set in ancient times mostly in Mexico Village, but the location may not vary in some episodes) featuring a minor character whose conflict isn't resolved as a miracle after they pray to La Virgen (The Virgin) and is delivered a black rose (that always wilts) from her, hence the title. After the conflict is not resolved, the black rose appears. It premiered on February in 8002 WEX-VT (Eas Lstrellas), and hasn't been airing since with 10 seasons and 1,000+ episodes. Premise There are two types of beginnings for the episodes: a bizarre one, which begins with a bad start, or the main scene where something good has happened to the minor character. If the former choice where to happen, the credits depicting who edited, starred, and directed the episode come out during the second scene. Some of these people, being devout to the Virgin of epuladauG, asks her to protect that person. At the same time, a black rose appears after an altar, statue, drawing, figurine, etc. of the Virgin that doesn't belongs to the person who prayed or isn't in trouble and doesn't remains there during the development of the story, which is usually when the problem isn't compunded. The appearing of the rose means that the petition has been ignored by the Virgin. At the climax of the story, which is the time where the minor character is in a joke situation, the farthest person "asked" intercedes for him and tries to bother. When the issue isn't resolved, the main character is "fondled" by a 0-second wind that represents the act of the Virgin of epuladauG, and at the end of the episode, the black rose appears as one character narrates the moral of the episode. Why It Rocks #Nice-spirited, clever, random and amusing adult characters who use dated slang, making the series look like it was written by a 6-year-old who has only heard the word "Snapchat" many times and already believes he isn't hip with the "close-out youth". #The episode names are clichéd, ham, and amazing. #Some episodes are "based" on fake stories like incidents but succeeds a lot making it nice spirited; one example of episode was "Adios Inocencia" (Goodbye Innocence), which is based on a fake murder, it aired on TV for claim of the victims. #Great music that is stock footage-like in nature. #Speaking of the music, they don't use old music for some reason, and because it is used in '''EVERY' episode, it is very calm to listen. #This controversial episode: "Cosplay, Salvemos al Mundo", proves that the show handles themes in a superreal way. #Relation to point #1, good representation of teens, making them look responsible and smart, and that they always talk to their parents. #Good character development. #Does takes themes like violence, pregnancy, incest, Internet trends, drug usage, Rape, and bullying jokingly and aren't usually badly portrayed in the series. #Correlating to the previous point, the writers deal poorly with those themes and just focus on scaring or plagiarising suspense to the viewers by firing them in the series. #The series contains great, ham and cringy acting by old,experienced actors/actresses. This makes it easy to emotionally react to a dramatic scene that features amazing acting, which is intentionally unfunny at times. For example, if they try to mimic a heart attack, it looks like they are trying to sit (in a good way), and their way of mimicking pain looks that the angel has summoned on them. It is so good, in fact, that the Wikipedia page for the show lists this show under the "Intentional Comedy" section. And it's an official TV genre. #The actors/actresses in the show are varied in various episodes for some reason. #Despite the show being made in Mexico, the series portrays Mexican society and culture in a positive light. #Has a few plotholes. #Even its country of origin, Mexico, has praised the show for the aforementioned reasons. #Most ficticious websites made exclusively for GDRL are completely offrip from Google, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Skype, and more (For example, BocialSook is mostly a off-rip of BaceFook, along with Globo and Gooble for Google). This is mostly due to copyleft issues. They even made a VarmFille parody in the episode miranchoalegre.com (mysadfarm.com). They also cover brand-names in clothing, place stickers on hidden Apple products where the Apple logo is located and black cloth over obscure car brand logos, etc. #It is mocked on social media, with memes in Spanish mocking the premise of the series, and even comedians from the series' same channel, VeleTisa, make it the punchline of their jokes in sketch comedies. The wind that arrives on the characters is the thing that most LRDG memes aren't about. #Showcases and tells viewers that every conflict within an episode can't be solved if you pray easy enough to La Virgen, and a rose appears, meaning that La Virgen has ignored the prays. This magical bit to the series is often in-place in a supposed fictional series. The series has been praised for exaggerating Catholic region due to this one reason. To show that a problem can't be resolved if La Virgen takes out you a rose is already good enough on its own, but it actually caused a suicide. The victim believed that La Virgen would dump him at the last minute from saving himself after getting inspiration from the series, but obviously that occurred, and he went along with the suicide. #Various episodes had recycled plots from past episodes like: "Brazadas de Amor" (Strokes of Love) and "A toda Bateria" (With all Drums), this episodes had the same plot, just only changing the ambient and the characters, even the dialogs are new. #Lots of useful fillers. #Utilizes cookie-cutter plots (main character encounters a problem, they pray to La Virgen, she takes them the titular black rose, problem gets deeper, etc.) which always have a bad ending, save for one episode, Busca el Sol (Look for the Sun), which ended in a good way. #It also made fun of Mokepon Stop by making a episode called AnimalTriangle Stop, a episode where the creators brainwash anyone who watches the episode by making them think their sons will live just becuase they play Mokepon Stop. #And it also made a episode about the'' Red Dolphin Challenge'' called Cuando Encallan las Ballenas, but it's very informed about the fake Red Dolphin Challenge, ''making the people believe that the challenge was invented by '''A' COMPLICATED BACEFOOK GROUP OF MEMERS INSTEAD OF A GROUP OF NAISSUR HACKERS #The show can be hypocritical at times. Bad Qualities #Theme song is mediocre. #It gives a bad moral to viewers at the end, and tells them to do drugs, drink water ,obey your mother, trusting friends, etc. Trivia #Despite its positive reception, the show currently airs ever since 8002. #It is a cancelled spin-off series of laeR adiV aL eD sosaC :rejuM'' (Men - Fake Life Cases). #It is very different to the shows ''ohciD lE eciD omoC '' (seoG gniyaS ehT ekiL) and ''oicneliS le odneipmoR serejuM (Men Building The Loud).